Tactical Retreat
by ArmorBlade
Summary: A study session turns scary when Ayano's notes are ruined - Kagami and Misao should have kept running.  Fic challenge from the Mostly Lucky Star Forum.


To start off and avoid any confusion, there will be a series of similar themed/pairing stories released throughout today as a story challenge from Zokosho's Mostly Lucky Star Forum. (forum dot fanfiction dot net/topic/68315/32206597/1/) In no way have we all gone on a mad spree to copy/emulate each other, but a mad spree it shall be in another sense. We all hope you enjoy - Kagami and Misao stuck in a closet.

**T **- Don't think it's quite explicit enough for M, and I disclaim to own anything at all in the source material of this or anything in life really.

* * *

**_Tactical Retreat_**

Rain pounded the windows of the Minegishi household as those within had settled in for another weekly routine attempt to study. As the session phased onto the second hour to promise nothing but a dull trudge on until they finished, their hostess had offered to bring some snacks up to pick up their spirits and energy to push on. With Ayano's departure, Misao took the opportunity to freely express her view of this as a time to take a break. Which meant doing anything other than pretending to do homework.

_Poke_

Their third member and classmate Kagami looked up from her continued reading. "Hmm, you need something?"

Misao retracted her hand and stated the obvious. "I'm bored."

The pigtailed girl simply stared back just as blankly. "…I see." And went back to her text.

_Poke_

Closing her eyes, Kagami sighed in exasperation. "What?" But a grin was her only reply that spread over the other girl's lips, somehow finding it funny. It was going to be one of _those _days.

_Poke_

"Damn it Kusakabe – get back to studying!" Kagami fumed as she tried intercepting the tanned girl's hand. Only the other kept poking her at odd intervals, timing them enough apart and retreating each time just as quickly, and then attack again just as the tsundere's guard slipped.

_Poke_

She sent a glare across the low table. "Any more and I'll come over there."

"Why don't ya try it Hiiragi~?" Misao's response was much too calm in face of the miasma before her, fang and all in her all too cheerful grin. Kagami didn't let up for almost a full minute, just waiting for the other girl's hand to inevitably cross over into her territory, where it would be free game.

_Poke_

A guerilla tactician indeed, the sneak attack had come from below. The pencil snapped within Kagami's hand as a socked foot not only tapped against her knee, but went on to claim further victory in its successful mission by stretching on to tap just within reach of her thigh. Her inner thigh.

"That's it!" She leaned back to tuck her legs out from under her to at least kick back or make room below to strike out with a hand.

Quick as ever however, the more athletic girl had the reflexes to avoid capture, grinning again from behind her own borders, namely the table. But Kagami wasn't satisfied with the raiding villain retreating yet again, it was time to commence an all out invasion.

In the ensuing ring around the table, the two were too intent upon the matter to notice as their shins knocked into the furniture, the scattered mess of their homework starting to spill over its edges. As well as the spilled contents of their drinks. Just as Kagami got fed up and leapt over the table at Misao, their friend Ayano had re-entered with a plate of fresh cookies.

"Sorry that took so long, my mother called but I managed to…" She paused one step through the doorway, a feeling of the air suddenly going still within the room. "…is that…juice…on my…"

They froze where they were bent over the bed's side and looked to the warzone that was once a prosperous center of study and learning. Now all but ripped and torn; their notes were fluttering every which way, books face down creasing the pages trapped against the floor, and what little remained on the table itself were soaking in a puddle streaming off the sides.

Slowly Ayano approached the table, bending down to place the tray practically right in the center of the mess. Doing so deliberately as if there wasn't a problem and was still part of what would have been a perfect presentation of warm goodies. But the room felt cold, so very cold all of a sudden. In the same motion of placing the tray, her headband slipped and expressionless blue eyes became overcast by the unbound auburn locks held in place. The tray dropped that final inch with a wet smack unto the surface.

Misao's skin jumped in that exact moment and gulped as quietly as she could. "H-Hiiragi…"

The other could only watch in awe of the transformation, realizing the fabled fury of Minegishi Ayano was not an over stretched tale. So mesmerized she was in how it could curb someone even as unshakable as Misao to behave, that she forgot that she too was facing such wrath.

"–RUN!"

Kagami sweat-dropped as Misao simply bolted for the door. As usual the girl was going to be childish about this rather than owe up to an apology, but the mess technically was caused by Kagami anyway. Intending to whole heartedly make up for this and begin to clean up, she turned to the auburn haired girl to apologize. The intense pressure building within the room then hit her as …something flashed behind the eyes of the usually docile girl.

She couldn't help it, instant instinct that even she couldn't explain had Kagami running down the hallway before she knew it. Facing Ayano in that moment had been the scariest thing she had ever encountered in all her short life. Before she could even make it to the end of the hallway and to the stairs though, a door swung open right in front of her and was pulled inside.

"Hey what th-"

"Shh!" Misao clamped a hand over the pigtailed girl's mouth almost too firmly to the point of making her teeth bite into the lip. "We can't let her find us."

Still jolted up on her nerves from the previous experience, her legs were twitching against Misao's in their fight or flight response, but Kagami listened and held still. For a long moment both kept their position when a sound of shifting could be heard beyond the door, like the subtle movement of clothes soon joined by padded feet as Ayano moved out into the hallway. Her steps measured and slow, a hollow sound like that of a ghostly patrol. By now even Misao could be felt shivering through Kagami's back, especially when the owner's feet seemingly stopped right on the other side, casting a shadow under the door's gap.

It was agonizing and Kagami felt she would break down any moment and beg for forgiveness. But the soft thumps of the footsteps continued on past the two's hiding place. Further and further away, then the creaking of stairs.

"…what happened just now…" Kagami dared to whisper.

A puff of warm breath passed her ear. "You've finally been witness to Ay-chan's inferno. I wasn't kiddin."

"Yeah, I guess not…what's going to happen to us?" Kagami snorted, somewhat jokingly but also out of true fear of their friend.

"Well that's why we're hiding see. The more time you give her to cool down, the less likely it'll be something that leaves a scar."

"…less likely…to scar?" A delirious feeling crossed Kagami as she felt all hope leave her. "…that comment you made a few months ago about how if you make her mad she'll cut you…you mean that literally don't you."

"…"

"We are so going to die."

"Mmm – pretty much."

They remained relatively motionless for a time until one of them finally had to shift about uncomfortably.

"Hey, could we get into a better position? It's kind of cramped in here."

Accepting the fact that the two of them could be stuck there for quite some time, Kagami was coming to issues on the choice of their hiding spot. They were stooped over so that her back spooned into Misao a little off to the side while the corner met her hip and the door was nearly smudging up against her face. There really wasn't much room in depth or width and the shelf above them was in the way preventing them from standing. Add to that some junk on the floor and they wouldn't be able to sit down properly either. Reaching up above, Kagami confirmed her suspicion that indeed this was the linen closet.

"Here, I learned this one neat trick in track. We turn to each other and lean against the walls and then sit on each other's knee."

"Sounds like a plan at least." Kagami relented, seeing as this was apparently how she had survived past occurrences.

Misao started shifting trying to get out from behind her. "Um…wanna help turn me around, my shoulder's stuck in the corner."

Kagami reached out for the other's shoulder but Misao's arm was pinned tight, so her hand instead fell upon something else…a softer something else.

"Hii..gari. I know this is the kind of situation for that kind of thing, but ya know…"

"I'm not doing this on purpose!" Inadvertently she only squeezed harder trying to get any grip she could.

"Ah!"

"Shhhh!"

What made Kagami let go finally was the feeling of a hardened nipple under the palm and immediately felt heat spread across her cheeks. Good thing it was almost pitch black. Fortunately their reflexive jerk back had also been enough to get their backs to fit squarely on opposing walls, barely a centimeter of space left for their shoulders to fit between the corners.

Then came negotiating their legs to stop their knees from knocking painfully into each other.

"That's my gut Kusakabe!" Scowled Kagame in dark as a knee accidently pressed in on her stomach. Perhaps in retaliation she placed a heel atop Misao's foot and grinded it in.

"Hey that kinda feels nice."

"Shut it. Okay, how do we sit down then?"

Wandering hands could be felt in the dark as Misao tried to find exactly what position they already in. Fingering her friend's clenched thighs almost practically right below herself, she found that her own legs were on either side of Kagami's. That wouldn't do.

"Well I could just sit on yours but we need to get between each other's legs if we both wanna sit."

"You mean like…" The image completed itself in Kagami's head. Out of context it looked like something really inappropriate, especially for two girls to do. "…um alternate our legs so we're centered with each other."

"Yep, whatever you just said."

"O-Okay."

"Hmm?" Misao questionably hummed at the pigtailed girl's slight stutter and the feeling of her leg shaking as it brushed over her own. Their feet and knees barely reached all the way to the opposite wall as their backs slid down until settling down onto each other. However another dilemma not previously thought out developed. Misao's shorts weren't much of a problem resting on Kagami's bare knee, but the other was wearing a skirt and promptly jumped back up trying to fix the folds so that she wasn't sitting on Misao with nothing but her underwear separating them from a certain place.

An accompanying thud as Kagami's head made contact with the above shelf forced a laugh from Misao. "Don't worry about it Hiiragi, we're both girls aren't we? I mean there isn't really any difference with my shorts."

Rubbing the top of her head Kagami groaned. "Ssss. That's a bit different don't you think?"

"Nope, cause I'm not wearing any underwear."

"…Huh?"

Misao would've equally met the other's expression had they been able to peer through the dark. "What? This isn't school or noth-"

"Wait. You hear that?" They both shut up and listened again.

There was the sound of creaking as someone made their way back up the stairs. Either they forgot to keep their voices in check or that thud had been loud enough for Ayano to continue her investigation upstairs. They were screwed if she had any reason to believe the two were still in the house. It just dawned on Kagami, their shoes and coats would still be in open view had their childhood friend bothered to take but a glance at the front door to prove that yes, indeed they were.

Crap.

But frozen in place again half bent on their knees, they weren't going to last long if they had to shift just as Ayano happened to be so close by. Misao quickly reached out blindly to direct Kagami back into their previous position. There was some fumbling but Kagami managed to keep down a yelp as her breast, tummy and hips were prodded. As well as when Misao settled again on her leg with the knowledge that strictly hadn't been necessary. The shorts were of a rather thin spandex material kind.

There was a pause on the stairs signaling Ayano had reached the top step. Probably listening in to tell which direction they were from the landing.

Resigned as the muscles in her other leg started to spasm from trying to hold both herself and Misao up, Kagami finally sat back down as quietly as she could onto the athletic girl's knee despite again forgetting to fold her skirt. Too late though to remedy that as Ayano's footsteps came closer and swept another shadow past the door's gap. Their hearts simultaneously skipping a beat as the sound of a different door being opened whined nearby.

The moment was so tense that as quiet as they were, it was a miracle that nothing else in the closet was falling over with how much both were beginning to tremble. Of course the worse part of death being the wait. However it also had a second effect upon the pair from the build up of anxiety, fear, frustration and…thrill? Neither could tell who was first, instinctually turning to each other as if their eyes had finally grown accustomed to the dark, maybe they had, but something else had developed out of this strange situation.

"…that had better be sweat."

"Um, yes?"

"…"

"You're just as wet."

"St-stop twitching your leg then." Kagami hissed.

"Va, you first."

A cabinet slammed somewhere on the other side of the wall. Making the two jump and Kagami had to bite her tongue to prevent a moan from escaping as Misao's knee jerked upward against her. What the hell was wrong with her? Ayano was right in the bathroom beside them and she was getting excited by this!

Misao too was panting as her own seat was almost vibrating in nervous energy between her thighs. "Mmmm~"

Kagami blinked at the quiet sound. No. Just no, this was not happening. Then bit her bottom lip as the other girl's thighs clasped around hers, the brush of skin becoming an intense experience alone. But being on Misao's knee and both of their trembling intensified the feeling to her groin as more bangs and sounds of rummaging around could be heard all around them. She couldn't stop herself from rocking more, having to finish this as quickly as she could to get it over with.

"H-Hiiragi…?"

"J-Just let me finish-aahh" Kagami gasped and silently whined, grinding ever more fully in earnest without any further inhibition.

Suddenly her breath hitched and locked up in mid-grind, wet cotton pressed against the other's knee with the slightest trickle of a single bead of moisture rolling down Misao's calf. In such a small space, the musky scent soon filled and sent the other girl's head spinning in fulfillment of some kind. Strangely enough their jitters completely ceasing as the orgasmic remnants passed.

Not that solved the main matter had hand though.

Misao could definitely make out Kagami's form now, her skin almost glowing from the light out in the hallway now shining brightly under the door. It must have been night now for Ayano to bother with that one. The door handle turning slowly unnoticed.

A dazed Kagami turned to stare at the widening gap of light to her left bewildered. In it was framed her friend Ayano's face, a wide almost innocent smile plastered there rather disturbingly. More so to worry about as Kagami came to her senses, was the rolling pin in the auburn haired girl's hands.

-end-

* * *

A/N: Honestly I'm not quite satisfied with the smut end of this, just looked so much better in my mind. Then again I've never actually bothered to write out any full lemons before, whether for fanfiction or even for myself; usually touching upon some of their concepts more for humor than anything. Got to start somewhere I suppose.

Rest I'm quite happy with and could have ended at the "We are so going to die" bit. But also wanted to get some more of Ayano's creepy side into this. I have no idea why, but I'm sure some of the others answering this fic challenge will stir in even more disturbing things into theirs. According to wikia: "While actual accounts of how violent Ayano may get remain untold, there is at least one occasion known of when Misao was able to fully anger Ayano. This being when Misao spilled coffee over Ayano's Rirattanu (a stuffed raccon doll)."


End file.
